Cardboard Love
by Pokegirl4896
Summary: "Is that what i think it is?" May's eyes widened with shock at the sight before her. First FanFic please review!


Hey this is my first fanfic hope ya like it.

I do not own pokemon (sadly)

Two people sat on the edge of a fountain in the town of Petalburg. One was a brunette with blue eyes that we all know as May Maple. And for the other person I bet you can already guess. Drew Hayden. They were having their usual fight with the ending result of May getting mad when a shrill scream was heard.

Just as May looked over Drew's shoulder her eyes widened with shock. 50 fan-girls came running towards them but that wasn't what shocked May. "Is that what I think it is?"

Drew turned around and just like May his eyes widened with shock. He quickly turned around grabbed May's hand and ran. As they were running Drew did a double take of the scene behind them . Drew suddenly saw an alley that was coming up and suddenly jerked left taking May with him, and just as he thought there were boxes him and May both could fit in. He quickly scooped May up, ignoring the blush that crept up on her cheeks and quickly hid in a box. After a few seconds of squirming and getting comfy they looked at eachother's position and both of them became red as a tomatoe. May ended up on Drew's lap with her legs outstretched while Drew had been stuck with crossing his legs. Both also realized the small factor that their faces were literally only 4 inches apart.

May blushed even more, " Did they really have what I think I they had?" Just as Drew began to reply he was shushed by May signaling to be quiet. He didn't understand until he heard the voice that didn't come from May nor Drew.

"I thought you said he went down this alley." One girl said with murmurs of agreement from the other girls. Drew tensed hoping they wouldn't find them and May had to keep stifling a giggle.

"But we have to find Mr. Drew so he can sign my cardboard cut-out of him." A little giggle escaped from May's lips, she couldn't help but laugh at the thought that a girl actually had a life size cut out of Drew and yes it was with him doing his signature hair flip. Drew suddenly had his hand covering her mouth his eyes showing that he was scarred. But who could blame him, knowing that a fan-girl actually had a cardboard cut- out of him. If that wasn't stalkerish he didn't know what was.

The same girl spoke again , "Maybe he's in the next alley let's go!" Suddenly the alley was filled with screams of Drew!, Marry me Drew!, and,Drew sign my cut-out of you! As soon as the girls left Drew relaxed but what he didn't realize that when he looked down May was looking up. May noticed this and quickly turned around. Why you ask. Well even though she would've loved to kiss those lips of Drew's she knew that Drew didn't feel the same. To Drew she was just another girl a rival.

" I can't believe they actually had a cut-out of you ." May quickly said.

"I know" he replied. "At least it was a picture of my good side" and as he said that he smirked.

May's fainting blush suddenly got brighter, " Oh so you have a bad side then?"

"Yes, May even I, Drew Hayden, have a bad side"

" Then what side is it?"

" My back." At that May promptly sweat drops.

" You know why May?"

" Is it because then know one can see your amazing face Drew?" She smiled sweetly.

"So you think that my face is amazing?" May blushed even deeper if it was possible.

Drew suddenly smirked and inched closer to May his breath hitting her face now even more. " You know May there's something even more amazing in this world than my face." Drew began blushing thinking about what he was ready to reveal to May his secret crush of seven years. Yes Drew Hayden liked May Maple but she was too dense to realize it. That's why he had to do this.

" What?"

"You"

May opened her moth then closed it not knowing what to say. Then Drew cupped her chin and closed those remaining 3 inches. He pulled May closer to him deepening the kiss and May didn't mind at all. Suddenly the support against Drew's back fell and they fell out of the box May on top of Drew .

Twice in a day a shrill was heard. May looked up to see the fan girls running towards them. She quickly got up and pulled Drew up and ran. Suddenly the girls were only 5 feet away they reached forward grabbing Drew's jacket. Luckily the pokecenter was right in front of them. The girls were dragging Drew back which resulted in May getting pulled back to since their hands were still joined together. Drew suddenly pushed May into the doors of the pokecenter and she fell into the safety of the building. Nurse Joy looked shocked and was about to ask what happened when there was a sudden loud thud against the glass windows. May turned around and fell on the floor again but this time because of laughter. The girls had Drew's face pressed against the glass. Drew was trying to say something but May couldn't understand.

Even though it was fun to see Drew suffer May didn't have the heart to have him suffer this long. She went outside stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. The girls suddenly stopped and stared at May. Drew looked up in shock to see what stopped these rabid fan-girls from killing him when he realized it was May. He smiled and slowly got up and went to her.

"Leave him alone!" May shouted and with a quick reply one of the girls asked," Why should we?"

May looked at Drew to see if she was really going to announce their new status, even though she wasn't sure even if they were together or not.

"Because I now have a girlfriend." Drew replied taking the words that May was about to say. So they were something! May smiled with content.

Screams of shock were heard thru out the crowd and one person even fainted.

"Then who is she Mr. Drew?"

Drew suddenly grabbed one of May's hands and pulled her to him. " My girlfriend is May maple, that is if she wants to be my girlfriend" he was looking at May thru the entire sentence. May just smiled even wider and got on her tip-toes and whisper in his ear "yes!". He smiled and pulled her into kiss.

So that is it. Hope ya liked it. I thought it was ok. Sorry for ooc-ness. Please! Review I'd appreciate it


End file.
